


Surprises

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [10]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Dr. Doom will see you now, M/M, Multi, Paternity, Pregnancy, doing time in the waiting room, the world works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things work out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

The next day, Doom arrives to examine Charles, muttering to himself and unrolling the Coulson genealogy to see what evils run in Phillip's blood and to confirm that he's the father, unlikely as the whole pregnancy is. He checks and rechecks for a long time, and paints runes on Charles's belly, making a noise of real consternation after a moment.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Coulson isn't the father."

Erik has been sitting by and holding Charles's hand this whole time. "What?!"

"These runes would be glowing if he were."

"Then…" Charles just stares, utterly confused. "Is it a tumor, Doom? I haven't lain with anyone else this whole winter, so help me. It's not as if I want to have anyone else's children."

"Hmm... Well, it's not as if delayed implantation has _never_ happened, particularly in bearing men under thirty…" He wipes the first runes off and paints another set. These don't glow either. "How strange," Doom murmurs, sounding fascinated.

"Are those…"

"Yes, that's 'Sebastian Shaw' in one of the old languages. Who else have you been with? Have you two done anything that could transfer seed to your opening?"

Charles blushes, and shakes his head. "Maybe a bit of my own, but surely—"

"It's happened." He tries Charles's name, but it doesn't glow either. Doom sits back in real consternation. "Has Erik taken you?" He says at last.

Charles's blush deepens. "Often, but you know about the fever."

"Sometimes when it settles in the womb it leaves other parts alone." He paints Erik's name, which glows from the instant of the last brush stroke, the light clear, soft blue. Erik mutters a prayer in the ritual language of his people, eyes huge.

"I didn't want to give you false hope at the time," Doom says, "but it looked to me as if your testicles might compensate for the damage. Congratulations." He goes on to discover that Charles is carrying twins, and tells Erik that his barrenness may not be utterly intractable, but not to hold his breath. He just nods, dazed.

When Anya finds out that Mother has actually made another baby after all (two more babies!) she does a dance of sheer joy. David has been laughing and clapping and doing a dance of his own for a while before her, one of his waves of knowledge about the emotional state of their mothers letting him know that everything is all right now. When Mother comes to see them, Anya hugs him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Mother!"

He laughs softly. "Thank you, sweetheart." He calls to David in Stonetongue, and David comes over and hugs him too, giggling. Charles and Father come in a moment later, and they all settle down together so Mother can explain that he and Charles made twins without meaning to, and that they'll be legitimate because Erik and Charles are both part of the same marriage. David doesn't even know what that means and Anya barely does, but all of them are happy.

Of course, with Charles pregnant again, it's a bit like last time. They have to have the poor little rat-things taste their food and send people off to pretend to be them whenever they go falconing or anything. Azazel spends most of his time following them around, and will only play with David sometimes, ever watchful. Father is grumbling because it seems like those people to the south have gotten more money and people together than usual, and might really try hard. At least David likes the secret room when someone gets close enough to necessitate it, and runs around squealing and playing games. Seeing him happy keeps them calm, because they know Mother must be all right. And even though David doesn't seem to be able to track Father as well, they're sure he would know if anything happened to him.

They don't try to kill people so much in Westchester, and Charles still isn't used to it. Towards the end they start to be afraid he'll start too early, which is nearly always fatal for a bearing man and usually the baby too, even if it had grown its lungs, which Dr. Doom says makes the biggest difference. David spends lots of time with Charles, cuddling him and helping him stay calm. Father and Mother are fiercely protective, and they cover Charles in kisses and rub his belly and swear to him that he and the twins will be safe. Anya feels better because they're both truthful, and Charles seems to feel the same. He's still terrified when his time comes, and Father and Mother both stay with him, sending Anya to run for Azazel so he can send a bird for the doctor and then come guard them. Nurse is watching David, and Anya checks in on Charles. The pains have started but he's taking them bravely. Mother and Father are helping him walk around the room, rubbing his belly and telling him how well he's doing and how proud of him they are.

Dr. Doom arrives quickly, and makes Father and Anya leave, telling them to find something to do with themselves. Father swears horribly once the door is shut behind them, and sighs. "Suppose David's awake?"

It's long past David's bedtime, but there's far too much going on for him to be asleep. "I'm sure he is." Father takes her hand and they go to the nursery to keep David company while Charles struggles to push the twins into the world. Anya is asleep by the time they arrive, but Father shakes her in the small hours of the morning.

"Wake up, big sister."

"Are they here?" She sits up. David is sitting up in his little bed, beaming.

"Yes. A boy and a girl. They're both healthy, and Charles is doing fine."

Charles is too tired for them to visit just yet, but they'll see him and the twins first thing tomorrow.


End file.
